Christopher did 100 squats in the evening. Michael did 96 squats in the morning. How many more squats did Christopher do than Michael?
Explanation: Find the difference between Christopher's squats and Michael's squats. The difference is $100 - 96$ squats. $100 - 96 = 4$.